Film Star
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam works in adult films. Full Summary inside. 4 shot. Chapter 1: Jedam


**So this came out of a discussion with JoMoFan-Spot. I can't remember the exact conversation, or the exact reason, but I have no doubt that it was a picture or I was trying to distract her from bad Edge slash. Either way, you can blame her.**

**Full Summary: Adam is a porn star who gets fucked in plenty of kinky ways.**

**Warnings: Adam is a housewife in this, complete with dress. Once again THIS FEATURES CROSSDRESSING. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. I HAVE A REVIEW STALKER. SHE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. **

**Anyway, now that thats over, please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Adam sighed as he heard the doorbell ring. It was probably his neighbour again; goodness knows that he was the only one to ever actually ring the bell instead of just shouting for him. Making his way to the front door he mentally checked off everything he had to do that day, smoothing his palms down the light sun dress he wore. His husband had made it very clear when they got married that Adam was expected to be a proper housewife, including dressing like one. Of course Adam didn't work, and he had to have dinner on the table every night. The house had to be clean but Jason didn't treat him like a captive. He was allowed to go out and have fun, he had a personal trainer come in twice a week and his friends came over regularly. The best part of their deal however was that Jason did love him. All of his life, Adam had only ever been wanted for his body. Jason was open about how much he loved Adam's looks but he also loved Adam for Adam.<p>

"Morning Jeff," he said sweetly as he opened the door to see it was indeed his neighbour. "What can I do for you?" The younger man grinned. Dressed for the day in baggy cargo pants that hung low on his hips with a mesh shirt just barely covering his chest, he looked almost good enough to eat.

"Well there gorgeous, I was wondering if you wanted to join me in my pool on this fine morning," Jeff asked, winking at the blonde. Adam grinned back, blushing slightly at the compliment.

"Of course,'" he agreed. "Come in while I get ready." Jeff followed him into the house, admiring the wonderful view swaying in front of him in the process.

"I'll be right down," the elder blonde said with a sweet smile, turning to walk up the stairs. Jeff stared at the ass which was slightly swaying as Adam walked before leaning against the wall. He doubted they'd be even leaving the house. They rarely did on these types of mornings.

Adam smiled to himself as he stripped off the light sundress, tossing it and the lacy white panties that he wore underneath it on the bed. Jason had known about his insatiable sexual appetite when they got married, and since he was so often away either working or travelling for work, he had given permission for Adam to be fucked by other men. It was why the blonde beauty surrounded himself by gorgeous men, in case he got an urge to be fucked hard.

Dressing quickly in the skimpy bikini bottoms he always wore, forgoing the top since he didn't need it, Adam slid a soft cotton shirt on over the top and walked downstairs gracefully.

"Jeff?" he called as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Jeff emerged from the living room, his shoulder length rainbow dyed hair having been let down from the bun at the back of his head to settle around his shoulders. Adam licked his lips once, Jeff's eyes following the movement, before he pounced, claiming the mans lips while wrapping his legs around his hips. In return Jeff slid one hand under Adams ass, groping unashamedly while holding the leggy blonde up securely, and the other into Adams hair. Adam moaned into the kiss as Jeff tugged his hair gently.

"You want this?" Jeff growled, pulling back. "You want me to bend you over the back of the couch and fuck your tight little ass?" Adam whimpered and nodded.

"Please Jeff…want it bad…need your cock…need you…" Adam babbled. Jeff growled, turning around and walking the two of them into the living room.

"Bend over the couch sexy," he hissed. Adam wasted no time, letting his legs drop to the floor and bending over the couch happily. Jeff grinned, unfastening his belt and letting his pants drop to the floor. Adam tossed his hair over his shoulder, turning his head to look at Jeff. That look proved to be Jeff's undoing. Adam was unconsciously seductive, and he looked so wanton right there and then. Jeff stepped forward, pushing the cotton shirt up his back, and tugging the bikini bottoms down his legs, letting them get stuck around Adams thighs. The blonde whimpered, even as Jeff pulled the lube from his discarded pants pocket. Some quick prep work later and Jeff was sliding into that hot tight heat. Adam bucked his hips back into each thrust, knowing that Jeff loved it when he became so incoherent that he could do no more than instinctively respond and move. Jeff fucked like he lived life, hard and with purpose. So when Adam felt himself coming he knew there was no point in fighting it. He just let it come, cumming hard over the back of the couch. Jeff followed him, releasing just as hard deep inside the blonde. It only took a few moments for the rainbow haired man to recover, pulling Adams underwear back into place and placing a gentle kiss on the back of Adams hair.

"It's been fun blondie," he said cheerfully. "I'll let myself out. See you soon." With those words he left.

Adam huffed. He had wanted to go swimming. Guess he would have to settle for his own pool. Thinking about it, his gardener should be around by now. Smirking to himself, he fixed his shirt and headed upstairs in order to get ready enough to tempt another man to fuck him.

* * *

><p>"Cut!" The blonde sighed, walking back towards the director who had spoken. It had been a long day, first preparing for the shot then actually shooting it.<p>

"Good work today Adam," his director said with a grin. "We'll see you tomorrow." Adam nodded with a forced smile and walked back towards his dressing room.

"Nice job Ads," Jeff Hardy said slinging his arm around the blonde's waist. "Always a pleasure to work with you." Adam smiled, wrapping his own arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"You mean it's always a pleasure to fuck me," he corrected smugly. Jeff laughed.

"Oh you know it baby," he teased. "Your ass never loses its grip. How does it do that?" Adam laughed and kissed Jeff's cheek.

"Like I'd tell you," he giggled. "Say hi to Johnny for me." Jeff smirked at the mention of his boyfriend, slapping Adams ass.

"Until next time," he promised. Adam laughed at the younger man. The best part about his job, apart from the constant fucking, was the people he got to work with. He had made wonderful friends over the years and he was always happy to work with the best. And Jeff was one of the best. Starting tomorrow, he'd be working with another one of the best.


End file.
